Tesshō Genda
|nationality = Japanese|active = 1972-present|status = Active|Agent = 81 Produce}} is a seiyū, or voice actor who was born in Okayama Prefecture, Japan on May 20, 1948. He is employed by the talent management firm 81 Produce. When he debuted, he used his real name, . Because he had experience with ballet, he was known by the nickname "Pirouette Genda." Along with such well-known seiyū such as Akio Ōtsuka, Shigeru Chiba and Kōichi Yamadera, Genda is one of Japan's most prolific voice actors, with 234 roles credited to his name as of September 25, 2007.Tesshô GENDA - Anime News Network Among his other credits, he has performed the roles of Masami Iwaki (Dokaben), Suppaman (Dr. Slump and Arale-chan), Gō Reietsu (High School! Kimengumi), Optimus Prime (A.K.A. Convoy) (The Transformers), Umibouzu (City Hunter), Ichimi Araiwa (Cooking Papa), and Action Kamen (Crayon Shin-chan) and is the current Japanese voice of Tigger in Winnie the Pooh media. Like his Canadian counterpart Peter Cullen, Tesshō reprised the role of Optimus Prime (Convoy) in the Japanese dub of the 2007 Transformers movie. He is best known as the Japanese voice of Batman in Numerous Animated television series and animated films. Like his American counterpart Kevin Conroy, Tesshō also reprised the role of Batman in the Japanese dub of Batman: Gotham Knight. In February 2010, he received a Merit Awards from the 4th Seiyū Awards. In addition to the names above, Genda's name is sometimes romanized in credits as Tessyou Genda, Tetsuaki Genda, and Tetsusyo Genda, though the later two spellings/romanizations of his name are incorrect. Roles The roles below are listed in chronological order, with the show title in italics followed by the dates of the series and the characters' names in parentheses. Animation Television * Science Ninja Team the Gatchaman (1972–1974, too many minor Galactor characters to list) * Baby Felix (2001, Bull) * Brave Raideen (1975–1976, God Raideen, Danny Amagai) * Dokaben (1976–1979, Masami Iwaki) * Chōdenji Machine Voltes V (1977–1978, Daijirou Gou) * Cyborg 009 (1979–1980, Mack, Man in Black, Thunder) * Mobile Suit Gundam (1979–1980, Slegger Law, Reed) * The Wonderful Adventures of Nils (1980–1981, Golgo) * Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds (1981, Porthos) * Around the World with Willy Fog (1981, Mr. Sullivan) * Hyakujūō Golion (1981–1982, Tsuyoshi Seidō) * Groove Adventure Rave (2001–2002, Gale Leagrove) * Dr. Slump: Arale-chan (1981–1986, Suppaman) * Urusei Yatsura (1981–1986, Rei) * Miyuki (1983–1984, Torao Nakata) * Transformers (1984–1987, Convoy/Optimus Prime, Omega Supreme) * High School! Kimengumi (1985–1987, Reietsu Gō) * Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ (1986–1987, Gemon Bajakku, Desert Rommel) * Dragon Ball (1986–1989, Shū) * Saint Seiya (1986–1989, Aldebaran) * City Hunter (1987–1991, Umibouzu: Hayato Ishūin, Falcon) * Peter Pan no Bōken (1989, Alf) * Parasol Henbē (1989–1991, Gorita) * Cooking Papa (1992–1995, Ichimi Araiwa) * YuYu Hakusho (1992–1995, Younger Toguro (Ototo)) * Crayon Shin-chan (1992-current, Action Kamen) * Magic Knight Rayearth (1994–1995, Selece) * Future Police Urashiman (Stinger Wolf) * The Vision of Escaflowne (1996, Balgus) * Dragon Ball GT (1996–1997, Shū) * Chōmashin Eiyūden Wataru (1997–1998, Ryūjinmaru) * Dr. Slump: Arale-chan (1997–1999, Suppaman) * Cowboy Bebop (1998–1999, Domino Walker) * Kakyūsei (Elf edition) (1999, Sadaoka) * The Big O (1999–2000, Dan Dastun) * Cybersix (1999–2000, Lucas) * Haré+Guu (2001, Boar) * Z.O.E. Dolores,i (2001, James Lynx) * Rave (2001–2002, King) * Mahoromatic (2001–2003, Yūichirō Konoe) * Naruto (2002-current, Nine-tailed Fox/Kyuubi) * The Big O (2003, Dan Dastun) * Wolf's Rain (2003, Sea Walrus) * Konjiki no Gash Bell!! (2003–2006, Professor D'Artagnan) * Agatha Christie's Great Detectives Poirot and Marple (2004–2005, Kelvin) * Transformers Super Link (2004–2005, Primus) * Yakitate!! Japan (2004–2006, Tsuyoshi Mokoyama) * Angel Heart (2005–2006, Umibozu/Falcon) * Transformers Galaxy Force (2005–2006, Primus) * Seto no Hanayome (2007, Luna's Father) * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2007, Sogetsu Ma) * Heroman (2010, Brian Carter Jones) * Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2010, Ostimus Surprise) Unknown date * 21-emon (Scanray) * AWOL: Absent Without Leave (Jim Hyatt) * Entaku no Kishi Monogatari: Moero Arthur (Lancelot) * Honoo no Dōkyūji Dodge Danpei (Tamajūrō Ichigeki) * Ippatsu Kikijō (Narrator) * Mashin Eiyūden Wataru (Ryūjinmaru, Ryūōmaru) * Mashin Eiyūden Wataru 2 (Shinsei Ryūjinmaru, Ryūseimaru) * Meimon! Daisan Yakyūbu (Takeshi Kaidō) * Midori no Makibaō (Cascade) * Mirai Keisatsu Urashiman (Stinger Wolf) * Nangoku Shōnen Papuwa-kun (Itō-kun) * Shōwa Aho Sōshi Akanuke Ichiban! (Hikarikin) * T.P. Pon (Geira) * Tōpai Densetsu Akagi (Yasuoka) * Tatakae! Chō Robot Seimeitai Transformer 2010 (Convoy) * Tentō Mushi no Uta (Jeff) * Uchū Senshi Baldios (Raita Hokuto) * Uchū Taitei God Sigma (Kensaku Yoshinaga) * Yoroshiku Megadoc (Kiyoshi Noro) * Yuki no Jōō (Viromu) OVA * Dallos (1983, Doc McCoy) * Dragon Century (1985, Sgt. Sagara) * Prefectural Earth Defense Force (1986, Takei Sukekubo) * Violence Jack: Harlem Bomber (1986, Violence Jack) * Legend of the Galactic Heroes (1988–1997, Karl Gustav Kemp) * Shin Mashin Eiyūden Wataru: Mashinyama-hen (1989, Ryūjinmaru) * Gosenzo-sama Banbanzai (1989–1990, Fumiaki Muroto) * Record of Lodoss War (1990, Captain Jebra) * Sol Bianca (1990–1992, Melanion) * Blazing Transfer Student (1991, Saburō Ibuki) * RG Veda (1991, Komoku-ten) * Sohryuden (1991–1993, Saburō Shinkai) * Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (1991–1992, Kelly Layzner) * Bastard!! Destructive God of Darkness (1992, Gara) * Konpeki no Kantai (1993–2003, Kurara Ōishi) * Dōkyūsei (1994–1995, Master) * Ys: Castle in the Heavens (1995, Dogi) * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (1996–1999, Terry Sanders Jr.) * Golgo 13: Queen Bee (1998, Golgo 13) Unknown date * Kyokujitsu Kantai (Kurara Ōishi) * Mashin Eiyūden Wataru: Owarinaki Toki Monogatari (Ryūjinmaru) * Ultraman: Super Fighter Legend (Father of Ultra) Theater *''11 Nin Iru!'' (Ganigus Gagtos) *''Akira'' (Ryūsaku) *''Bonobono'' (Higuma no Taishō) *''Crayon Shin-chan: Action Kamen vs. Haigure Maō'' (Action Kamen/Tarō Kyōgō) *''Crayon Shin-chan: Arashi wo Yobu: Appare! Sengoku Daikassen'' (Sakai Hayatonosuke Akitada) *''Crayon Shin-chan: Arashi wo Yobu: Utau Ketsudake Bakudan'' (Ketsudake Commanding Officer) *''Crayon Shin-chan: Arashi wo Yobu! Yūhi no Kazukabe Boys'' (Security Commanding Officer) *''Crayon Shin-chan: Arashi wo Yobu Jungle'' (Action Kamen/Tarō Kyōgō) *''Crayon Shin-chan: Bakuhatsu! Onsen Waku Waku Daikessen'' (Ground Self-Defense Forces Tank Corps Commanding Officer) *''Crayon Shin-chan: Chō Arashi wo Yobu: Kinpoko no Yūsha'' (Action Kamen) *''Crayon Shin-chan: Dengeki! Buta no Hizume Daisakusen'' (Kinniku) *''Crayon Shin-chan: Henderland no Daibōken'' (Action Kamen) *''Crayon Shin-chan: Unkokusai no Yabō'' (Friedkin Tamashiro) *''Densetsu Kyojin Ideon: Hatsudō Hen'' (Soldier) *''Densetsu Kyojin Ideon: Sesshoku Hen'' (Professor Yūki) *''Doraemon: Nobita no Makai Daibōken'' (Kanbu Akuma #A) *''Doraemon: Nobita no Uchū Hyōryūki'' (Goro Goro) *''Dragon Ball: Makafushigi Daibōken'' (Shū) *''Dragon Ball Z: Fukkatsu no Fusion!! Gokū to Vegeta'' (Janemba, Psyche Ogre) *''Dragon Ball Z: Ginga Giri Giri!! Bucchigiri no Sugoi Yatsu'' (Bojack) *''Future War 198X'' (Akita) *''Gekijōban Duel Masters: Yami no Shiro no Maryūkō (Calls of the Death Phoenix)'' (Agamemunon) *''Gekijōban Pocket Monsters: Mewtwo no Gyakushū'' (Kamex, scientist) *''Gekijōban Tottoko Hamtarō: Ham Ham Paradise! Hamtarō to Fushigi no Oni no Ehontō'' (Oni-Ham King) *''Ghost in the Shell'' (Chief Nakamura) *''Hare Tokidoki Buta'' (Father) *''High School! Kimengumi'' (Reietsu Gō) *''Kappa no Coo to Natsuyatsumi'' (Director) *''Kidō Senshi Gundam: Dai 08MS Shōtai: Miller's Report'' (Terry Sanders Junior) *''Kidō Senshi Gundam 0083: Zion no Zankō'' (Kelly Layzner) *''Kidō Senshi Gundam III: Meguri Ai Uchū-hen'' (Dozle Zabi) *''Kindaichi Shōnen no Jikenbo 2: Satsuriku no Deep Blue'' (Saitō) *''One Piece: Nejimaki Shima no Bōken'' (Bear King) *''Saint Seiya: Kamigami no Atsuki Tatakai'' (Fighter God Rung) *''Soreike! Anpanman: Niji no Pyramid'' (Amefurioni, Sunao) *''Soreike! Anpanman: Yōsei Lin Lin Himitsu'' (Sunao) *''Toire no Hanako-san'' (Iwao Iwayama) *''Touch 3: Kimi ga Tōrisugita Atoni'' (Principal) *''Uchū Senshi Baldios'' (Raita Hokuto) Sources: Video games *''Ajito 3'' (Astro Bomber) *''Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny'' (Hagel) *''Capcom Fighting Jam'' (Zangief) *''Capcom vs. SNK'' series (Zangief) *''Cobra II: Densetsu no Otoko'' (Crystal Boy) *''Cobra the Arcade'' (Gypsy Dog) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' series (Action Kamen) *''Cyberbots'' (Gawaine Murdock, Ken Saotome) *''Cyber City Oedo 808: Kemono no Zokusei'' (Gogol) *''Dairantō Smash Brothers DX'' (Kamex/Blastoise) *''Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII'' (Azul) *''Dragon Ball: Tenkaichi Daibōken'' (General White, Shū) *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' (Janemba) *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budōkai'' (Janemba) *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budōkai 2'' (Janemba) *''Dragon Ball Z: Sparking!'' (Bojack, Janemba) *''Dragon Ball Z: Sparking! Meteo'' (Bojack, Janemba, Shū) *''Dragon Ball Z: Sparking! Neo'' (Bojack, Janemba, Shū) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2'' (Bojack) *''DreamMix TV World Fighters'' (Convoy) *''Fūjin Ryūiki Eretzvaju'' (Gally 'Vanish' Gregman) *''Gekitō Pro Yakyū: Shinji Mizushima All-Stars vs. Pro Yakyū'' (Masami Iwaki) *''God of War'' (Kratos) *''God of War II'' (Kratos) *''God of War: Chains of Olympus'' (Kratos) *''Growlanser'' (Wallace) *''Gundam Battle Chronicle'' (Dozle Zabi) *''Gundam Battle Royale'' (Dozle Zabi) *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (Rubeus Hagrid) *''Kaizō Chōjin Shubibinman 3: Ikai no Princess'' (Bacchi) *''Kessen'' (Ieyasu Tokugawa) *''Kidō Senshi Gundam: Gihren no Yabō'' (Slegger Law, Rommel, Kelly Layzner) *''Kingdom Hearts'' (Tigger) *''Kingdom Hearts II'' (Tigger) *''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' (Tigger) *''Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Unare! Yūjō no Gekeru 2'' (Professor D'Artagnan) *''Konoyo no Ha Tede Koi wo Uta u Shōjo Yu-No'' (Bask) *''Kūsō Kagaku Sekai Gulliver Boy'' (Danshaku Mangetsu) *''Mashin Eiyūden Wataru: Another Step'' (Ryūjinmaru, Tenshō Ryūjinmaru) *''Namco × Capcom'' (Unknown Soldier 2P, Mike Haggar) *''Nintendō All-Star! Dairantō Smash Brothers'' (Kamex) *''No More Heroes: Eiyū Tachi no Rakuen'' (Dark Star) *''Onimusha 3'' (Tadakatsu Heihachirō Honda) *''Phantom Kingdom'' (The Top of Jashin Valvalga, Mickey) *''Quake III Revolution'' (Arena Master Vadrigar) *''Rockman DASH'' series (Teisel Bonne) *''Rockman X7'' (Soldier Stonekong, Hellride Inobuski) *''SD Gundam G Generation'' series (Kelly Layzner, Gemon Bajack, Rommel, Terry Sanders Junior, Dennis Napalm, Breib Cod) *''Sengoku Basara'' series (Shingen Takeda) *''Shin Super Robot Taisen'' (Jirō Gōdai) *''Shinsengumi Gunraw Den'' (Isami Kondō) *''Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny'' (Kratos) *''SpikeOut Final Edition'' (White) *''Spyro the Dragon'' (Dragon) *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' (Mace Windu) *''Street Fighter EX'' series (Guile) *''Super Robot Taisen α'' (Jirō Gōdai, Kelly Layzner) *''Super Robot Taisen α Gaiden'' (Jirō Gōdai) *''Super Robot Taisen F'' (Hannibal Gen, Semūju Shatto) *''Super Robot Taisen F: Kanketsu Hen'' (Slegger Law, Hannibal Gen, Semūju Shatto, Kelly Layzner) *''Tales of Destiny'' (Mighty Kongman, Tiberius Tōkei) *''Tales of Phantasia'' (Mars, Pegasus, Harrison) *''Tales of the Abyss'' (Largo) *''Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 2'' (Mighty Kongman) *''Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 3'' (Mighty Kongman) *''Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2'' (Mighty Kongman) *''Tales of VS.'' (Mighty Kongman) *''Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection'' - Sergei Dragunov (Uncredited) *''Tekken 6'' - Sergei Dragunov (Uncredited) *''Tengai Makyō III: Namida'' (Taojirius) *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell'' (Sam Fisher) *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory'' (Sam Fisher) *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Conviction'' (Sam Fisher) *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow'' (Sam Fisher) *''Tron ni Bonne'' (Teisel Bonne) *''Valis IV'' (Asfar) *''Ys IV - The Dawn of Ys'' (Gadis) *''Yumimimikkusu'' (Narrator) Sources: Dubbing roles Live-action *Arnold Schwarzenegger **''The 6th Day'' (Adam Gibson) **''Around the World in 80 Days'' (Prince Hapi) **''Batman & Robin'' (TV Asahi edition) (Mister Freeze) **''Collateral Damage'' (Gordon Brewer) **''Commando'' (TV Asahi edition) (John Matrix) **''Conan the Barbarian'' (TV Asahi and DVD editions) (Conan) **''Conan the Destroyer'' (Conan) **''Dave'' (Arnold Schwarzenegger) **''End of Days'' (Jericho Cane) **''Eraser'' (Television edition) (John "Eraser" Kruger) **''Jingle All the Way'' (Fuji TV edition) (Howard Langston) **''Junior'' (Doctor Alex Hesse) **''Kindergarten Cop'' (John Kimble) **''Last Action Hero'' (DVD/VHS and TV Asahi editions) (Jack Slater, Arnold Schwarzenegger) **''Predator'' (TV Asahi edition) (Major Alan "Dutch" Schaefer) **''Raw Deal'' (Mark Kaminsky) **''Red Heat'' (Ivan Danko) **''The Rundown'' (Arnold Schwarzenegger) **''The Running Man'' (TV Asahi and DVD editions) (Ben Richards) **''The Terminator'' (DVD and TV Tokyo editions) (T-800) **''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' (Fuji TV and "Extreme" editions) (T-800) **''Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines'' (T-850) **''Total Recall'' (TV Asahi edition) (Douglas Quaid/Hauser) **''True Lies'' (Fuji TV edition) (Harry Tasker) **''Twins'' (TV Asahi edition) (Julius Benedict) *Sylvester Stallone **''Assassins'' (DVD and Fuji TV editions) (Robert Rath) **''Cliffhanger'' (VHS/DVD and Fuji TV editions) (Gabe Walker) **''Cop Land'' (Sheriff Freddy Heflin) **''Daylight'' (DVD/VHS edition) (Kit Latura) **''Demolition Man'' (DVD edition) (Sergeant John Spartan) **''Driven'' (Joe Tanto) **''First Blood'' (1999 Nippon TV edition) (John Rambo) **''Get Carter'' (Jack Carter) **''Judge Dredd'' (Judge Dredd) **''Lock Up'' (Frank Leone) **''Over the Top'' (Lincoln Hawk) **''Paradise Alley'' (Cosmo Carboni) **''Rambo: First Blood Part II'' (Nippon TV edition) (John Rambo) **''Rambo III'' (Nippon TV edition) (John Rambo) **''Rocky III'' (Nippon TV edition) (Rocky Balboa) **''The Specialist'' (DVD edition) (Ray Quick) **''Stop! Or My Mom Will Shoot'' (Sergeant Joseph Andrew "Joe" Bomowski) **''Tango & Cash'' (DVD edition) (Ray Tango) **''Taxi 3'' (Sylvester Stallone) *Dan Aykroyd **''Blues Brothers 2000'' (Elwood Blues) **''Chaplin'' (Mack Sennett) **''Evolution'' (Video edition) (Governor Lewis) **''Ghostbusters'' (Doctor Raymond Stantz (DVD edition), Winston Zeddemore (TV Asahi edition)) **''Ghostbusters II'' (DVD edition) (Doctor Raymond Stantz) **''Grosse Pointe Blank'' (Grocer) **''Loser'' (Dad) **''My Girl'' (Harry Sultenfuss) **''My Girl 2'' (Harry Sultenfuss) **''My Stepmother Is an Alien'' (Steven Mills) **''Sneakers'' (Darryl "Mother" Roskow) *Steven Seagal **''Executive Decision'' (DVD edition) (Lieutenant Colonel Austin Travis) **''Exit Wounds'' (DVD edition) (Orin Boyd) **''Fire Down Below'' (DVD edition) (Jack Taggart) **''The Glimmer Man'' (DVD edition) (Jack Cole) **''On Deadly Ground'' (DVD edition) (Forrest Taft) **''Out of Reach'' (William Lancing) **''Under Siege'' (DVD edition) (Casey Ryback) **''Under Siege 2: Dark Territory'' (DVD edition) (Casey Ryback) *Samuel L. Jackson **''Jumper'' (Roland Cox) **''The Spirit'' (The Octopus) **''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' (Mace Windu) **''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' (Mace Windu) **''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' (Mace Windu) **''S.W.A.T.'' (Nippon TV edition) (Sergeant Second Grade Dan "Hondo" Harrelson) **''xXx'' (Augustus Gibbons) **''xXx: State of the Union'' (Augustus Gibbons) *John Goodman **''Always'' (Video edition) (Al Yackey) **''Bringing Out the Dead'' (Larry) **''Confessions of a Shopaholic'' (Graham Bloomwood) **''Coyote Ugly'' (Billene Sanford) **''Evan Almighty'' (Chuck Long) **''The Flintstones'' (Fred Flintstone) **''Sea of Love'' (TV Tokyo edition) (Detective Sherman Touhey) *Laurence Fishburne **''Assault on Precinct 13'' (TV Asahi edition) (Marion Bishop) **''Hoodlum'' (Bumpy Johnson) **''The Matrix'' (DVD edition) (Morpheus) **''The Matrix Reloaded'' (DVD edition) (Morpheus) **''The Matrix Revolutions'' (DVD edition) (Morpheus) **''Othello'' (Othello) **''Predators (2010 film)'' (Noland) *Gérard Depardieu **''102 Dalmatians'' (Jean Pierre Le Pelt) **''Bogus'' (Bogus) **''City of Ghosts'' (Emile) **''How Much Do You Love Me? (Combien tu m'aimes?)'' (Charly) **''Vidocq'' (Vidocq) *John Candy **''Cool Runnings'' (TV edition) (Irving "Irv" Blitzer) **''Home Alone'' (DVD/VHS edition) (Gus Polinski) **''Nothing but Trouble'' (Dennis Valkenheiser) **''Only the Lonely'' (Danny Muldoon) **''Uncle Buck'' (Buck Russell) *Nick Nolte **''48 Hrs.'' (Jack Cates (TV Asahi edition), Billy Bear (Nippon TV Friday Road Show edition)) **''Another 48 Hrs.'' (Fuji TV/TV Asahi edition) (Jack Cates) **''Hulk'' (David Banner) **''Mulholland Falls'' (Max Hoover) **''Three Fugitives'' (Lucas) *Charles S. Dutton **''Mimic'' (Leonard) **''Nick of Time'' (Huey) **''A Time to Kill'' (Sheriff Ozzie Walls) *''The Addams Family'' (First DVD edition) (Gomez Addams) *''Alien 3'' (Golden Yōga Theater edition) (Morse) *''Alien vs. Predator'' (Maxwell Stafford) *''Aliens'' (VHS/DVD edition) (Sergeant Al Apone) *''Back to the Future'' (TV Asahi edition) (Biff Tannen) *''Back to the Future Part II'' (TV Asahi edition) (Biff Tannen, Griff Tannen) *''Back to the Future Part III'' (TV Asahi edition) (Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen, Biff Tannen) *''Bad Boys'' (Fuji TV edition) (Fouchet) *''Bandits'' (Darren Smith) *''Ben-Hur'' (1990 Nippon TV edition) (Ben-Hur) *''The Big Lebowski'' (Walter Sobchak) *''Breakdown'' (Warren "Red" Barr) *''Charlie Wilson's War'' (Gust Avrakotos) *''Chicago Hope'' (Doctor Dennis Hancock) *''Cube'' (Quentin) *''Dante's Peak'' (Television edition) (Doctor Paul Dreyfus) *''Dawn of the Dead'' (Sergeant Kenneth Hall) *''Die Hard'' (TV Asahi edition) (Karl Vreski) *''Doctor Who'' (Opening narration, The Fourth Doctor) *''The Enforcer'' (Bobby Maxwell) *''Femme Fatale'' (Television edition) (Black Tie) *''The Fifth Element'' (DVD/VHS edition) (President Lindberg) *''Fight Club'' (Fuji TV edition) (Robert "Bob" Paulson) *''Frankenstein'' (The Creature) *''From Hell'' (TV Tokyo edition) (Sergeant Peter Godley) *''Full House'' (Sandman) *''Gangs of New York'' (William "Bill the Butcher" Cutting) *''Gone in 60 Seconds'' (Nippon TV edition) (Detective Roland Castlebeck) *''Gremlins 2: The New Batch'' (DVD/VHS edition) (Martin) *''Guess Who'' (Percy Jones) *''Hannibal'' (Video edition) (Barney Matthews) *''Hellraiser: Inferno'' (Pinhead) *''High School Musical'' (Principal Matsui) *''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' (TV Asahi edition) (Hector the Consierge) *''I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry'' (Lawrence Arthur "Larry" Valentine) *''Identity'' (Television edition) (Malcolm Rivers) *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' (Fuji TV edition) (Indiana Jones) *''Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles'' (VHS/DVD edition) (Armand) *''Johnny Handsome'' (Doctor Steven Fisher) *''Labyrinth'' (Ludo the Yeti) *''The Last Boy Scout'' (Fuji TV edition) (James Alexander "Jimmy" Dix) *''Little Shop of Horrors'' (Doctor Orin Scrivello) *''Live and Let Die'' (Fuji TV edition) (Quarrel Junior) *''The Living Daylights'' (TV Asahi edition) (Brad Whitaker) *''The Machinist'' (Ivan) *''Major League II'' (Pedro Cerrano) *''Masters of the Universe'' (TV edition) (He-Man) *''Maverick'' (Nippon TV edition) (Angel) *''Men in Black'' (Edgar the Bug (Nippon TV edition), Frank the Pug (DVD/VHS edition)) *''Men in Black II'' (DVD/VHS edition) (Frank the Pug) *''The Messenger: The Story of Joan of Arc'' (Television edition) (La Hire) *''Mrs. Doubtfire'' (Fuji TV edition) (Uncle Frank) *''The Mummy Returns'' (TV Asahi edition) (Imhotep) *''Night at the Museum'' (Moai) *''Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian'' (Moai, George Foreman) *''Nikita'' (Bob) *''Out of Sight'' (TV edition) (Richard Ripley) *''Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief'' (Zeus) *''Pink Cadillac'' (Alex) *''Police Academy'' (Cadet Eugene Tackleberry) *''Pulp Fiction'' (Marcellus Wallace) *''Quick Change'' (Loomis) *''Quincy, M.E.'' (Sam Fujiyama (first voice)) *''Red Cliff'' (Liu Bei) *''Red Dwarf'' (Queeg 500) *''Resident Evil'' (Television edition) (One) *''Richie Rich'' (Lawrence Van Dough) *''Riptide'' (Cody Allen) *''Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves'' (Little John) *''Rumble in the Bronx'' (Fuji TV edition) (Tony) *''Seinfeld'' (George Costanza) *''Sesame Street'' (NHK edition) (Telly Monster) *''Shaolin Soccer'' ("Golden Leg" Fung) *''Small Soldiers'' (VHS and TV editions) (Chip Hazard) *''Speed'' (Fuji TV edition) (Lieutenant McMahon) *''Speed Racer'' (E.P. Arnold Royalton) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (Benjamin Sisko) *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' (Red Leader) *''Street Fighter'' (DVD/VHS edition) (General Bison) *''Supernatural'' (Uriel) *''The Three Musketeers'' (DVD edition) (Porthos) *''Timecop'' (Commander Eugene Matuzak) *''Transformers'' (Optimus Prime) *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (Optimus Prime) *''True Romance'' (TV Tokyo edition) (Lee Donowitz) *''Two-Minute Warning'' (TV Tokyo edition) (Sergeant Chris Button) *''The Ultimate Fighter: Heavyweights'' (Quinton Jackson) *''Vampires'' (Television edition) (Anthony Montoya) *''The Wizard of Oz'' (NHK edition) (Tin Woodman) *''The World Is Not Enough'' (TV Asahi edition) (Valentin Zukovsky) Animation *''Antz'' (Weaver) *''Balto'' (Muk and Luk) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (Batman/Bruce Wayne) *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' (Batman/Bruce Wayne, Owlman) *''Batman: Gotham Knight'' (Batman/Bruce Wayne) *''Batman: Under the Red Hood'' (Batman/Bruce Wayne) *''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' (Batman/Bruce Wayne) *''Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero'' (Batman/Bruce Wayne) *''Batman Beyond'' (Bruce Wayne) *''The Batman'' (Mister Freeze/Victor Fries) *''The Book of Pooh'' (Tigger) *''Brother Bear'' (Tuke) *''Brother Bear 2'' (Tuke) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (Emperor Zurg) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' (Emperor Zurg) *''Dinosaur'' (Bruton) *''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' (Tank) *''Garfield and Friends'' (WOWOW edition) (Garfield) *''Halo Legends'' ("The Package") (Master Chief) *''Inspector Gadget'' (Inspector Gadget) *''Iron Man'' (War Machine/James Rupert Rhodes) *''Justice League'' (Batman/Bruce Wayne) *''Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths'' (Owlman/Thomas Wayne Jr.) *''Looney Tunes'' (Foghorn Leghorn) *''Monster House'' (Officer Landers) *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (Tigger) *''Piglet's Big Movie'' (Tigger) *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' (Tigger) *''The Princess and the Frog'' ("Big Daddy" La Bouff) *''Quack Pack'' (Doctor Emile Croaker) *''The Rescuers Down Under'' (Wilbur the Albatross) *''The Simpsons Movie'' (President Schwarzenegger) *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' (Mace Windu) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (Mace Windu) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (Mace Windu) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' (Batman/Bruce Wayne) *''Tarzan'' (Tantor the Elephant) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (Don Turtelli, Lando) *''The Tigger Movie'' (Tigger) *''Toonsylvania'' (Doctor Igor) *''The Transformers'' (Optimus Prime/Orion Pax, Omega Supreme, Giant, Wolf, Professor Teranova) *''The Transformers: The Movie'' (Optimus Prime) *''Transformers The Rebirth'' (Optimus Prime) *''Winnie-the-Pooh'' (Tigger) *''X-Men'' (Cable) Sources: Tokusatsu * Akai Megane (Muroto Fumiaki) * Kamen Rider (Skyrider) (voice of Ōgon Jaguar) * Mahou Sentai Magiranger (narrator) * Ninja Sentai Kakuranger (voice of Yōkai Senshi Nue) * Talking Head (film) (narrator) * Ultraman Mebius (Yapool) Sources: Radio * Nijūyoji Kansei Monogatari (Ita-san) CD drama * CD Theater: Dragon Quest I: Daimadō IV: Torneko no Bōken (Torneko) * Kōei CD Drama Sangokushi (Chōhi Yokutoku) Other * Bandai sentai toy series commercials (narrator) * Domo-kun World (Domo-kun) * Hitori de Dekiru mon! (Koron, Jaja Maoh) * NHK's Konna Ko Iru ka na? (narrator during the Okaasan to Issho segment) * NHK Education's Tensai Bit-kun (narrator) * Tanken Roman Sekai Isan (Dr. Roman) * You Gotta Quintet (Flat) Sources: External links *Data at the Anime News Network * *81 Produce profile References Category:Living people Category:1948 births Category:81 Produce Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Okayama Prefecture ar:تيشو غندا es:Tesshō Genda fr:Tesshō Genda ja:玄田哲章 ru:Гэнда, Тэссё